So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!
Episode Summary So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Hiccup and Toothless compete with other dragon dancers and trainers in So You Think You Can Dance. Yo Gagga Gagga!: Lady Gaga's dolls Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H turn against her. Segments thumb|right|300px #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that astrologers discover a missing horoscope: Opukus. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance']] (TV Parody of So You Think You Can Dance/Movie Parody of How to Train Your Dragon) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Boy Throwing Tomatoes (Cartoon) #The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider (Ad Parody of Spider-Man/TV Parody of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) #World's First TXT MSG (Animated by M. Wartella) #MAD Ask the Celebrity (Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and Jay-Z are featured) (MAD Ask the Celebrity Segment) #Man tries to copy another man's head (Don Martin Segment) #The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb (Ad Parody of iCarly's Pathetic Plays) (Animated by Mark Marek) #This Day in History - (1837) The wet willie was discovered. (This Day in History Segment) #Crocodile springing up (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Tree (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #MAD Rebus Sentences #P.E.D.A.L (Ad Parody of PETA/Parody of Optimus Prime) #Chimp Dislikes Bananas (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']] (Spoof on Lady Gaga/TV Parody of Yo Gabba Gabba!) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z answer continues "It really was that concert." (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *In So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance, there was a man holding a sign saying "What's in your man purse?" *In P.E.D.A.L, PEDAL stands for ''People for the 'E'thical 'D'efense of 'A'utobot 'L'ives, similar to its parody of PETA (which stands for 'P'eople for the 'E'thical 'T'reatment of 'A'nimals. *Taylor Swift appears twice in this episode. She appeared in Ask a Celebrity, then '''Yo Gagga Gagga!' *In Yo Gagga Gagga!, Lady Gaga had four dolls that turned into life, unlike the regular five in Yo Gabba Gabba!, Lady Gaga's dolls were Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H, some of the photographers were Astroboy and Haruhi Suzumiya, and was first announced in the interview here. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Stoick the Vast and Triple H *Grey DeLisle - Cat Deeley, Taylor Swift and Beyoncé *Larry Dorf - Justin Timberlake and Brobee *Seana Kofoed - Lady Gaga *Jason Marsden - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and This Day in History Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Barry-Banshee, Dragon, Mary Ann Murphy, Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez *Kevin Shinick - Jake Smelly, Donkey, Hagar the Horrible, T-Pain, Thor, DJ Lance Rock, Jay-Z and the MAD News anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Red Death, Optimus Prime and MAD Rebus Sentences Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes